The image registration core will perform research and development that support the broad range of image registration activities in Projects 1-3. The core will develop methods of image registration that can meet the stringent requirements of the projects in this proposal: fast computation, high spatial resolution, motion estimation, and management of uncertainty and registration error. Core B will develop software for the projects in the following areas: mapping histology back to in vivo image volumes (Project 1); estimating head motion for EPI speech activation studies (Project 2); and registering dynamic contrast enhanced (DCE) MRI breast volumes (Project 3). A general cross-cutting aim will be to quantify and predict registration uncertainty for the image registration algorithms used in the Projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This core will design state-of-the-art image registration software that will be applied to the management of cancer patient therapy. ,